villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Mayor Bigsby
Mayor Bigsby was the founder of Bigsby Manor and a historical figure of great importance in the Wicked series - the legacy of the Bigsby clan would continue well into the modern age and plays a considerable part of the Wicked series as Edward and his allies find out about the dark past of the Manor as well as the future atrocities Mayor Bigsby and his clan have caused to befall the world due to dealings with demonic forces. Bigsby Legacy Mayor Bigsby I - 1830 to 1880 The founder of Bigsby Manor and the first of the Bigsby clan, it was he who began the legacy of demon-worship that would haunt Bigsby Manor and the surrounding area for generations and as such it is often his "ghost" that can be seen wandering the Manor, forever trapped in the service of the Chaos Lords even in death. Mayor Bigsby's dark alliance with the Chaos Lords began when he first started work on the Bigsby Manor, having to build over an old forest believed by the original inhabitants of the land to be cursed - thinking nothing on the superstitions at first Mayor Bigsby soon found himself face to face with Poppy and made a pact with the demon to allow his work on the Manor to continue without harm. Ambitious, even when faced with the forces of darkness, Mayor Bigsby also managed to convince Poppy to add a little "extra" to the deal and the demon promised the Bigsby clan would grow powerful and reign for many years, in exchange however Poppy warned he would return periodically and ask for assistance in what he refered to as the "harvest". Mayor Bigsby II - 1843 to 1903 Mayor Bigsby II was born in 1843 and was destined to become his father's heir due to the demonic pact the elder Bigsby had made with Poppy and even from an early age Bigsby II knew of his father's occult practices and believed himself to be superior to everyone and part of a mystic "elite" that were separate from normal society and no longer bond to mortal concepts of ethics, living only to serve Poppy and the Chaos Lords. Yet even Poppy's influence could not change history and the Bigsby Manor would lose its former wealth when slavery was outlawed and the plantation was shutdown, this led to a massacre on the eve of 1863, which a 20 year old Bigsby II participated in alongside his father and several other conspirers in the Manor grounds in which all former slaves of the plantation were round up and killed before being buried in a mass-grave near their old living quarters. Utterly without remorse, like his father, Bigsby II lived out the rest of his days in the Manor and would have a son in 1869, ensuring the survival of the Bigsby legacy. Bigsby II became Mayor in 1876 following his father's ailing health and plans by Poppy to change the village under the Bigsby's "care" by introducing a younger Mayor that would begin to spread the cult his father had already set up, meaning that by the time of his father's death in 1880 almost all members of the village were part of the Bigsby cult and willingly took part in the annual "harvest" as well as other associated rites. It was in 1880, shortly after burying his father, that Bigsby II would initiate his 11 year old son into the "harvest" and performed the same ritual his father had committed years before - granting his son Poppy's "protection" and ensuring a third stay in power for the Bigsby clan. Mayor Bigsby III - 1869 to 1932 Mayor Bigsby III was born in 1869 and at the age of 11 was initiated into the Bigsby cult and granted the "protection" of Poppy - this would prove to be a mixed blessing for not only Bigsby III but the entire village as Poppy's influence ensured that the turmoil of the World Wars largely passed by the area without adversely affecting its population. This would allow Bigsby III and his son to rule over a village and Manor that seemed trapped in time, never experiencing the horrors of the battlefield but knowing full well their debt to Poppy had drastically increased. It was during this time-period that Poppy demanded more elaborate rites to be performed and included the teenage population of the village in the harvest - this sparked unrest as some of the cult objected to the loss of teenage life, having always taken the old and sick but Bigsby III and his son would began a series of purges to ensure loyalty through fear. This however was the beginning of the end for the Bigsby clan and in 1932 Bigsby III would join both his father and grandfather in the Manor graves, leaving his son as the final heir to the Bigsby legacy. Mayor Bigsby IV - 1894 to 1952 Mayor Bigsby IV was born in 1894 and grew up in one of the darkest chapters of the Bigsby legacy, being initiated into the "harvest" in 1905 he would not enjoy his blessing for long before the outbreak of war in 1917 and again in 1941 caused Poppy's "protection" of the Manor and the neighboring village to be much more costly than before and during 1920 to 1923 he aided his father in a series of purges to stop a growing revolt over changes in the "harvest". When his father died in 1932 Bigsby IV knew he had to work hard to keep order in the village, especially as the cult was still uneasy and he had to once again enact a series of purges during 1942 to 1944, yet it was not enough and in the summer of 1948 the village that had long neighbored the Manor vanished from the maps, its population spirited away by Poppy and the Chaos Lords. Thus Bigsby IV would live the rest of his years in the Manor and built elaborate structures both within and outside the building - amongst these modifications were a large hedge maze were the old Kitchen Yard used to be, a series of underground mazes and a chapel built over the mass-graves of his ancestor's massacre. Then in 1952 Bigsby IV would pass away, having never fathered any children and leaving the Manor to its fate. Category:Major Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Joecoolio